Our Song
by WeHoldTheseTruths
Summary: Ten little drabbles in the day and the life of our favorite couple. Warning- Character death; Song Meme :


Hey there people! So I got this fabulous idea from the Soul Eater fanfiction! This is called a Song MeMe and here's how it works. Turn on your MP3, iTunes, Windows Media, or whatever you got and put it on random or shuffle. Take the first ten songs you here and write them down. Then choose a pairing, (like ShikaxIno) and write ten little ficlets pertaining to each song. There's also a time limit, you have until the song ends to finish the drabble. So without further ado, let's begin.

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Our Song

By WeHoldTheseTruths

* * *

**1. I Melt With You- Jason Mraz**

Ino turned on the radio to her favorite station and quietly walked around the shop. Flowers of all different colors and shapes glistened with in the rich, warm sunlight. She began to hum along with the song and returned to her place behind the counter. It was three weeks already since she had confessed and the fool had yet to contact her. She didn't understand why he had to ignore her constantly. It was hard enough liking the lazy fool. She sighed and stared out the window, when she saw him.

"Shikamaru!" She cried and pulled him inside. "What the hell id wrong with you I haven't talked to you in days!"

"Ino I-"

"NO! You listen to me-"

Then she felt something warn and soft cover her mouth and she was pulled into a deep kiss. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled apart a few minutes later, out of breath.

"Troublesome woman," he muttered.

**2. It's Real- Lyfe Jennings**

A slow, sweet sound flowed about the room as the couple whirled around the dance floor. The young woman sighed happily as she clung tighter to her partner.

"You know Ino," he whispered. "I wouldn't be dancing at all if it wasn't for you."

"Oh? Should I be flattered?" she whispered back.

He smiled down at her and captured her lips for a moment before looking down into her eyes.

"Ino," he said as he separated from her, "Will you marry me?"

She gasped as she stared at the ring he had pulled out from his pocket. "Is, is this a dream?"

"No, it's real."

**3. Gravity- Sara Barellies**

"No!" She cried. Her vision was blurry from all the tears she had shed.

"Ino, let go," a gentle voice said behind her.

"No, please, this isn't, Sakura do something!"

"I'm sorry Ino, we've done all we can," her friend said.

"Chouji…' she whispered quietly and broke down. Then a pair of strong arms pulled her close. They stayed together, mourned together, comforted one another, and cried together. He grounded her, she kept him sane, it was just like gravity.

**4. Sexy Can I?- Ray J feat. Yung Berg**

The music boomed through the club. Hundreds of people were packed together, bumping and grinding and in the middle of it all was a lone girl. Beautiful golden hair that was worn long, slightly curled, her bright blue eyes sparkled in the night, and she was, in short, totally hot.

Guys came and went, all had failed to get her dance with one of them. They didn't know that she was reserving that spot for one man and one man only. Though she didn't know who it was or when he would come, she just knew that he would be there tonight.

Suddenly a pair of hands found their way to her hips and another body began to move along with her. Ino felt a sudden jolt of electricity shoot up and down her spine. She turned and faced him, wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Took you long enough."

He smiled down at her and continued to dance, following her rhythm.

"Troublesome."

**5. Heaven Sent- Keyshia Cole**

Shikamaru opened his eyes, and blinked slowly. Beams of sunlight entered through the gaps of the blinds and fell across the bed. He quietly watched as his bed partner continued to sleep, her breathing was slow and steady and her breathes warm on his chest. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head.

"Shikamaru?" she asked as she looked up with at him with sleepy eyes.

"Hm?"

"Am I the one in your heart?"

"Of course Ino, you're a gift sent from heaven."

**6. Any Day- Day26**

'Any day now.' He thought hysterically as he paced the room. He was nervous, to say the least.

"Shika," a voiced giggled. "Calm down."

He stopped and looked at his wife incredulously. "Ino, how can I calm down when you can pop at any second?!"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "I'm pretty sure I know my own body, theres no need to worry." With that she kissed him on the lips gently, but he wouldn't let her go. Then Ino suddenly broke away and looked at him sheepishly.

"What?"

"Shikamaru, don't panic."

"Troublesome."

**7. Comfortable- Gabe Bondoc**

"Ino what are you doing?" A pineapple headed teen said in annoyance.

"Isn't is obvious? I'm lying down."

"Yes, I can see that, but what are you _doing_?" he seethed.

"I," she said slowly, "am making myself comfortable. You, just happen to be a rather comfortable pillow." With that she snuggled closer to the shadow ninja and began to drift off in the early afternoon sun.

"What a drag," he murmured as he wrapped on arm around her and closed his eyes. Maybe this wasn't so bad.

**8. Stay- Ray Lavender**

"Stay." All it took was one word to break all of her resolve, the courage she had spent so much time trying to build up. The young woman turned to look at the man who was standing behind her, looking at her with those intense eyes.

"I promise you," he said as he walked towards her, "I'll never leave you again. You have my word."

He wrapped his arms around her and she looked up at him with large eyes.

"Okay," she gave in, "okay Shikamaru. I'll stay."

**9. Temporary- Gabe Bondoc**

"Oh please Ino," Sakura said. "It'll turn out just like all the other relationships you've had. You two will be over in three weeks max."

Ino pouted and turned stalked away from her supposed best friend. Geez, couldn't she have just a little faith in her. She turned the corner and found herself in the main hall of her school. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend standing by her locker, looking bored and indifferent as usual.

"Hey."

"Hey." Her smile grew as she made her way over and he kissed her on the lips lightly.

"I know this isn't just temporary," she whispered as she went in for another kiss.

**10. Cater To You- Passion**

Ino walked through the door to her apartment feeling exhausted. She had had a long day, with running the shop and trying to keep up with her new gennin team. Just then she heard the soft sound of the guitar coming from the bedroom.

"Shika?" she called softly as she entered, seeing her roommate and boyfriend sitting the bed skillfully strumming the guitar. He looked up at her briefly and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

"Yeah I learned when I was a kid," he replied and looked back at her. "Had a rough day?"

"Mhm." Ino fell back on her comfortable mattress and sighed.

"Just relax," the shadow nin said. "I'll take care of the rest."

Ino smiled up at him and closed her eyes, and fell asleep to the soft melody that filled the room.

* * *

Okay! That wasn't the best work I've done, but I must say that I rather like this one shot. Though some of the drabbles didn't go with the songs. I suggest you listen to all the songs that I used today they're really good. Read and review kiddies!

Truly Yours,

WeHoldTheseTruths


End file.
